La vie alternative de Bree
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Bree n'a pas été tuée par les Volturi. Au lieu de cela, elle va vivre avec les Cullen, dévastée par la mort de Diego. Mais qui est le mystérieux visiteur qu'Alice a vu? Et qu'est-ce qui le relie à Bree? / Traduction de la FF de -Magical Moonshine-.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voilà avec un two-shot sur le couple Diego/Bree. Eladrien, je crois que cette fic va te plaire…

Disclamer : L'auteure de cette alternative est _–Magical Moonshine–_ que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

LA VIE ALTERNATIVE DE BREE – CHAPITRE 1

« Ne regarde pas », entendis-je le télépathe dire.

Je fermai les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, rien ne s'était passé, alors je les rouvris.

Le mâle blond, Carlisle, tentait de persuader Jane de me laisser vivre.

J'étais certaine que j'allais mourir, mais Carlisle gagna avec ses arguments.

« Bien! Elle peut vivre avec vous. Mais si elle n'est pas complètement adaptée dans trois ans, nous vous trouverons!»

Et sur ce, elle et les autres manteaux sombres partirent.

J'avais encore de la difficulté à réaliser, lorsque Jasper s'approcha de moi.

« Bree, nous allons t'aider à devenir végétarienne et tu pourras rester avec nous. »

Personne n'avait été si gentil avec moi. Comment pouvais-je faire comprendre aux yeux jaunes que je désirais le sang de l'humaine?

Ah oui.

_Hé toi, le télépathe!_ Il tourna légèrement la tête vers moi.

_Peux-tu partir avec la fille? L'odeur de son sang est trop attirante._

Il hocha la tête avant de chuchoter quelque chose à Carlisle pour ensuite prendre l'humaine sur son dos et quitter la clairière. Avec la source de tentation supprimée, je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

Il était très rapide… mais je pari que je pouvais le rattraper.

_Ce n'est pas le temps de traquer Bree_, me grondai-je.

« Bree, as-tu soif? », me demanda la femme avec les cheveux caramel. Esmé?

J'hochai la tête, encore trop secouée pour parler.

« Très bien, Jasper, Alice et Emmett vont te montrer comment chasser. Nous ne buvons pas de sang humain. Seulement animal. Nous plaisantons en disant que nous sommes végétariens. Pendant ce temps, Carlisle, Rosalie et moi allons rechercher la maison de Victoria. »

Victoria. Après tout ce temps, c'était étrange de connaître son nom.

Victoria.

_Elle_.

_Celle_ qui avait tué Diego, mon… qu'est-il exactement?

Mon petit-ami je suppose. Même si nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps, l'étincelle était là.

« D'accord. Savez-vous où se trouve sa maison? », demandai-je à Esmé

« Non. Mais nous pouvons suivre sa trace. Mais sais-tu où elle se trouve? »

« Oui. Elle est dans la forêt, à l'Ouest de Seattle. La maison à l'air ridicule et je crois que vous la reconnaîtrez. »

« D'accord. Merci », me sourit-elle. Diego était le seul à l'avoir fait. Et Fred, bien sûr.

« Je suis sûre que nous trouverons la maison. Bonne chasse! »

Je lui souris afin de lui montrer ma gratitude. Et puis, elle, Carlisle et la blonde qui devait être Rosalie partirent.

« Hé poupon! », m'appela un immense vampire aux cheveux foncés.

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, refusant de réponde au « poupon », mais tout de même apeurée qu'ils m'abandonnent pour les avoir offensés.

« Nous allons chasser quelques cerfs et peut-être quelques pumas. Tu restes entre moi et Jasper, compris? Alice le saura si tu prévois autre chose. Oh, et en passant, moi c'est Emmett. »

Il semblait vraiment gentil. Comme un gros nounours en fait.

J'hochai la tête et me levai pour aller chasser.

–xXx–

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir chassé, nous courûmes en direction de la maison des Cullen. Je n'aimais pas le goût des cerfs, mais Emmett m'avait assuré qu'on s'y habituait. J'espérais qu'il avait raison. Le goût du sang humain était toujours frais dans mon esprit.

Lorsque nous approchâmes de la maison, je sentis l'odeur de l'humaine, Bella. Elle venait souvent ici? Peut-être que le télépathe l'aimais vraiment après tout.

Cette pensées me causa une immense douleur.

Diego.

_Diego._

Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux que Jane me tue, parce que dans ce cas, j'aurais revu Diego.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Jasper me regardait bizarrement.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça?

Il semblait… légèrement inquiet.

Inquiet pour moi?

Non. Bien sûr que non. Il ne savait rien de ma « vie ». Il ne pensait à moi que comme un nouveau né hors contrôle.

Mais sa… femme? Alice. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais plus de contrôle que les autres vampires de mon âge.

Alors, peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir pour moi?

Tandis que je pensai ça, Alice se raidit. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que nous ne voyions pas. Emmett et Jasper étaient manifestement habitués à ça, parce qu'ils ont tout simplement cessés de courir pour attendre patiemment.

J'étais confuse. Que lui arrivait-il?

Soudainement, elle sembla se réveiller.

« Qu'as-tu vu, Alice? », lui demanda Jasper.

« Un visiteur nous attend à la maison. Je pense que Bree sera très heureuse de le voir. »

Quoi? Moi? D'ailleurs, que voulait dire Jasper par _qu'as-tu vu, Alice?_

Et ce « le voir ». De qui parlait-elle? Peut-être Fred, mais je le croyais à Vancouver…

D'ailleurs, je devais lui faire savoir que j'étais vivante. Mais peut-être qu'il était le mystérieux visiteur.

De toute façon, je le saurais bien assez tôt, car nous approchions d'une immense maison avec des murs de verre.

J'humai l'air afin de vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Fred, mais lorsque je reconnus l'odeur, je me figeai.

_Non._ Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Non… pas Diego. Il était supposé être mort. Riley me l'avait dit.

Me l'avait-il dit?

Oui.

Mais comment… comment son odeur pouvait être ici?

Intriguée, je recommençai à avancer. Les trois autres attendirent quelques secondes avant de me suivre.

–xXx–

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison, Emmett ouvrit la porte. Alice entra, suivit du premier, et Jasper me fit signe d'entrer.

Il n'avait sans doute toujours pas confiance en moi. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil, quelqu'un courut vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

Je me raidis. Je n'aimais pas que les gens entre dans mon espace vital, mais lorsque je voulus repousser l'inconnu, je le reconnus.

« Diego? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi, et j'étais certaine que si j'en avais été capable, je me serais évanouie.

« Bonjour Bree! », dit-il joyeusement.

Attendez! Il était mort, non?

« Qu'est-ce que… comment… Je te croyais mort! »

« Non. Dès que Riley est parti, Victoria m'a enfermé dans une pièce où il m'était impossible de m'enfuir. Et puis, ces gens, ces vampires, sont venus me sauver! »

En cet instant, j'étais si heureuse. Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi heureuse auparavant. Pas même lorsque j'avais réalisé que je ne serais pas tuée.

Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

J'embrassai Diego.

Nous nous étions embrassés avant, mais seulement deux fois, et ça avait été des baisers rapide. De plus, c'était lui qui avait initié les baisers, mais maintenant, c'était moi.

Ce fut un chaste baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela me sembla durer plus longtemps.

Je sentis cette étincelle, et je sentais que je lui _appartenais_.

Diego me lâcha et prit ma main.

« Viens. Tu as des explications à me donner. Pour moi, mais aussi pour les Cullen. »

« D'accord. »

Nerveuse, je mordillai ma lèvre et m'assis à côté de Diego sur un canapé.

« Bree, Diego, tout d'abord je vais vous présentez tout le monde. Je suis Carlisle, et voici ma compagne Esmé. Rosalie et son compagnon Emmett ainsi que Jasper et sa compagne Alice. Les seuls qui manquent sont Edward et Bella. »

Bella était l'humaine, donc Edward était le télépathe.

« Bonjour. C'est agréable de vous rencontrez. Je suis Diego et voici ma… petite amie. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé, de nous avoir sauvés. »

Un léger frisson parcourra mon dos lorsque Diego dit « petite amie » et je remarquai que Jasper me regardait, amusé. Soudainement, j'eus une idée.

« Alors, avez-vous des talents particulier? »

« Oui », me répondit Esmé. « Alice peut voir le futur, mais il change à chaque décision. » Voilà qui expliquait comment elle avait su que Diego serait ici. « Jasper peut sentir et influencer les émotions et Edward peut lire dans les pensées. »

Cela expliquait également pourquoi Jasper m'avait regardé bizarrement lorsque j'avais frissonné plus tôt, quand je pensais à Diego.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Le perdre une fois était bien assez pour moi.

Diego expliqua tout aux Cullen à propos de Riley et _elle_. Il leur parla du jour où nous avions découvert que nous étincelions au soleil et lorsque nous avions entendu les Volturi.

Puis, il leur parla de son plan – qui avait mal tourné – pour en informer Riley. Ensuite, ce fut mon tour. Je leur parlai de Fred, de l'entraînement pour le combat, les explications que Riley avait données sur les Cullen, mon au revoir à Fred et le moment où j'avais su que Diego était mort.

Lorsque j'arrivai à cette partie, Diego m'attira à lui, comme pour me dire qu'il n'irait nulle part.

Ensuite, les Cullen nous expliquâmes beaucoup de chose sur le monde des vampires, les dirigeants, les règles et leur vie parmi les humains. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice partirent pour retrouver Fred.

C'était gentil de leur part de vouloir informer Fred que moi et Diego avions survécus et de nous offrir une place dans leur famille.

Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Une famille. Et Diego et moi étions déjà acceptés.

–xXx–

Dix ans plus tard Diego et moi étions très proche des Cullen. Edward avait transformé Bella après que cette dernière ait eu un bébé, Renesmée. Je l'aimais comme si elle était ma propre sœur et nous parlions et jouions souvent ensemble.

Diego et moi étions maintenant accoutumés à l'alimentation végétarienne, donc, lorsque Jane était revenue, elle avait décidé de nous laisser vivre.

Nous avions même commencé le lycée. Je n'y avais pas été depuis que je m'étais enfuie de chez mon père, alors ce fut très agréable. Diego avait fait semblant d'avoir seize ans afin que nous puissions être au même niveau.

Nous avions également une belle relation. Nous étions toujours ensemble, nous chassions même ensemble et nous nous tenions toujours la main. Nous nous embrassions, mais nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin.

J'avais vingt-cinq ans, bien que je n'en paraisse que quinze, mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça.

Nous ne nous étions jamais dit « je t'aime »! Même si je savais que je l'aimais, je préférais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Au lycée, toutes ces filles ennuyeuses qui essayaient de briser notre relation pensaient qu'elles étaient mieux pour Diego que moi.

Ha! Diego les éloignait toujours, tout comme les garçons qui essayaient de me demander pour sortir. Être un magnifique vampire avait ces avantages.

À chaque fois, je souhaitais que Fred soit là pour les repousser, mais malheureusement, il avait décidé d'errer, seul.

Par contre, je pensais qu'il s'était attaché à une femme vampire quelque part au Canada. Peut-être qu'il resterait avec elle.

J'étais actuellement en train de me faire habiller par Alice, parce que ce soir, je sortais avec Diego.

Elle m'avait vêtu d'une robe violette cintré à la poitrine avec des volants violets un peu plus pâles. Un collier d'améthyste ainsi qu'une améthyste dans ma coiffure.

Diego était magnifique dans son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et son veston noir. Il me conduisit vers sa voiture pour se mettre en route vers un lac voisin.

Une fois arrivé, je vis qu'il avait disposé des bougies autour d'une couverture.

« Alors? Qu'en penses-tu? », me demanda-t-il. Il se demandait toujours si ce qu'il faisait pour moi était bien ou pas.

« J'adore! », dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Veux-tu t'asseoir? », me demanda-t-il embarrassé.

Nous nous assîmes donc sur la couverture et je tournai la tête pour contempler les étoiles.

« Bree, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis très longtemps. Je… » Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il semblait nerveux, jouant avec ses doigts.

« Oui? Tu sais que tu peux me dire n'importe quoi. »

« Oui. Je sais. Je… euh… Je t'aime. »

Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Je le regardais, trop sous le choc pour parler, et plus les secondes passaient, plus il devenait nerveux.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire », bredouilla-t-il en regardant vers le sol, abattu.

« Ne dit pas ça! Je… t'aime aussi. » Je l'avais dit.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent. Il rayonnait. Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Après un long moment à s'embrasser, nous nous séparâmes pour simplement nous regarder dans les yeux.

« Bree, il y a autre chose que je veux te demander… »

Je l'incitai à continuer du regard.

« Veux-tu… Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme? »

Cette fois, je n'hésitai pas.

« Oui! »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et lorsque nous rompîmes le baiser, il me montra une magnifique bague. Elle était en or blanc avec un simple diamant au centre.

« Il scintille à la lumière du soleil. De cette façon, tu n'oublieras jamais le jour où nous sommes devenus amis. »

« Et le truc de ninja », murmurai-je.

Nous fîmes notre poignée de main secrète, celle que Diego avait inventée après que nous ayons rejoint les Cullen.

Nous restâmes là le reste de la nuit. Je savais qu'Alice aurait déjà planifiée presque entièrement le mariage lorsque nous retournerons à la maison et que je n'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ça.

Tout allait bien. J'allais me marier avec le garçon… eh bien le vampire de mes rêves et nous allions vivre heureux pour le reste de l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Il reste un chapitre à cette ff. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, c'est plutôt un autre os relier à Bree et Diego.

À bientôt.

Miss Lunatik


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre et je m'en excuse. Mais le voici le voilà. Il raconte le premier jour de lycée de Bree.

* * *

LA VIE ALTERNATIVE DE BREE – CHAPITRE 2

Premier jour de lycée. Ces mots suffisaient à presque tous les adolescents pour les rendre nerveux.

« Pourquoi faisons-nous cela? », demandai-je à Diego tandis que les humains à l'extérieur de la voiture ne pouvaient pas nous entendre.

« Pour nous prouver que nous pouvons le faire et pour ressembler un peu plus aux humains », me répondit-il en souriant. _Il_ ne semblait pas du tout nerveux.

Diego et moi avions fini par nous habituer au « régime végétarien », comme les Cullen aimaient bien dire. Désormais, nous n'étions plus tentés par le sang humain, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi que Jasper et Alice ne vivaient pas avec nous présentement. Ils voyageaient en couple, donc Esmé et Carlisle avaient pensé que ce serait une belle surprise pour eux de savoir que nous avions survécu au lycée.

Évidemment, il était impossible de surprendre Alice, mais vu que Renesmée se joignait à nous, elle ne nous verrait pas très clairement. Cette dernière se faisait passer pour la jeune sœur d'Edward tandis que Bella et moi, nous nous faisions passer pour des sœurs.

Il était évident que les humains allaient croire que Renesmée était la sœur d'Edward. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais Bella et moi n'avions rien en commun. Lorsque j'avais posé cette question à Carlisle, il m'avait répondu que la couleur de nos cheveux et de nos yeux seraient suffisante pour tromper les humains.

Bella et moi, nous nous faisions passer pour les nièces d'Esmé tandis que Renesmée et Edward était les filleuls d'Esmé et Carlisle, et allaient rester avec eux durant quelques années. Diego se faisait passer pour leur fils adoptif.

J'espérais vraiment que cette histoire allait marcher et que je n'allais pas me tromper si quelqu'un me posait des questions.

« Êtes-vous prêts? », nous demanda Bella. Pour préserver l'environnement et pour attirer le moins d'attention possible, nous avions pris la même voiture.

Nous lui répondîmes par l'affirmative et Bella ouvrit la porte de la voiture, avant de nous envoyer un regard d'encouragement, pour ensuite sortir. Renesmée et Edward suivirent son exemple et Diego tendit la main pour ouvrir l'autre porte. Il me regarda avant de sortir à son tour. Je pris quelques respirations pour me calmer avant de le suivre.

Diego prit ma main, et c'est ensemble que nous marchâmes derrière les trois autres pour se diriger vers l'administration, là où nous recevrions nos horaires.

–xXx–

Lorsque nous sortîmes finalement du bureau encombré, nous comparâmes nos horaires.

Diego, Renesmé et moi étions en premier tandis que Bella et Edward étaient en seconde.

Mon premier cours était un cours d'anglais et j'étais avec Diego et Renesmé. Nous regardâmes sur nos cartes pour se diriger dans la bonne direction après avoir souhaité bonne chance à Edward et Bella.

Nous étions légèrement en retard et tout le monde était déjà assis lorsque nous entrâmes dans la classe.

L'odeur du sang humain était écrasante, mais après avoir inspiré en chantant dans ma tête pour me calmer, je fus en mesure de le gérer.

Le professeur, une dame d'un certain âge nous demanda de nous présenter.

Je regardai les deux autres.

Renesmée se mordillait la lèvre en regardant n'importe où excepté les étudiants et lorsque je croisai le regard de Diego, je vis qu'il était beaucoup plus nerveux que ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

Alors, avec un soupir, je commençai.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Bree Tanner. Moi et ma sœur, Bella, vivons avec notre tante et notre oncle. Voici Renesmée Cullen. Elle et son frère sont leurs filleuls. Ils vivent avec nous eux aussi. Et voici Diego, leur fils adoptif. Nous venons de déménager ici car mon oncle ne trouvait pas de bon emploi à l'hôpital et ma tante voulait une nouvelle maison à décorer. Nous attendions avec impatience notre arriver dans cette ville. »

En finissant mon monologue, je remarquai que tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers nous.

Les filles regardaient Diego avec convoitise tandis qu'elles nous envoyaient, à moi et Renesmée, des regards emplis de jalousie.

Les garçons nous observaient, Renesmée et moi, avec un air rêveur et leurs regards lançaient des éclairs à Diego.

Ce dernier le remarqua et resserra aussitôt son emprise sur ma main en envoyant un regard de possession aux garçons.

Le professeur nous demanda d'aller nous asseoir.

–xXx–

Diego m'attendait après le dernier cours avant le déjeuner. C'était l'un des deux cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec lui.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la cafétéria pour nous asseoir avec Bella et Edward.

Aussitôt que nous fûmes entrés dans la cafétéria, tout le monde se tut. Étrange.

_L'ont-ils fait avec les autres?_ Je regardai Edward.

« Oui Bree. Ils ont fait la même chose lorsque nous sommes entrés », soupira-t-il.

Bien que parfois, cela était agaçant, parfois c'était très pratique d'avoir un télépathe dans la famille.

« Je sais. C'est gênant pour moi aussi d'avoir à entendre toutes vos pensées… »

Par contre, Bella pouvait nous protéger durant un moment avec son bouclier. Elle le faisant souvent lorsqu'un couple passait du temps… en privé.

Edward ricana. Oui, je suppose qu'il était très reconnaissait de ne pas avoir à entendre leurs pensées durant ces moment-là.

« En effet. Tu sais ton esprit et celui de Diego sont les plus confortable à écouter. Vous n'avez pas eu… de moment intime que vous pouvez vous rappeler à n'importe quel moment. »

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Est-ce qu'Edward trouvait le fait que nous étions ensemble depuis si longtemps sans jamais y avoir pensé bizarre? Oh non, et si _Diego_ en avait envie? Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour ça…

Je commençai à paniquer légèrement, mais Edward me rassura en me disant : « Non Bree, je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Tu n'es pas très âgé en année humaine, donc il est tout à fait normal que tu n'y aie pas encore pensé. Et voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer pourquoi nous avons cette conversation à une table de déjeuner? Et en face des humains? »

_Je ne sais pas, mais merci._

Il hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur Bella.

Je regardai Diego pour m'apercevoir qu'il me regardait, confus.

« C'est à quel propos? », murmura-t-il contre mon oreille et je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

« Oh, rien du tout. Sais-tu où est Nessie? »

« Oui, elle s'est assise là-bas avec des filles qui l'ont invitées. »

« Ok. En passant, quand avons-nous gym? »

« À la dernière période de cours. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous y seront tous les cinq, n'est-ce pas, Bella? »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Bella écoutait notre conversation. Évidemment, toute la faute était à Diego. Il arrivait à me distraire un peu trop facilement…

« En effet. Nous avons gym tous ensemble. Ce sera amusant, mais nous ne devons pas laisser les humains voir notre force surhumaine! », nous dit-elle pour nous mettre en garde.

_Je suis un vampire depuis plus longtemps qu'elle._

Edward ricana.

_Je suis contente de te faire rire,_ pensai-je.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos classes respectives et Diego mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

–xXx–

Bella, Nessie et moi étions en train de nous changer pour la gym lorsque nous entendîmes les autres filles potiner.

Elles parlaient surtout de nous trois et des garçons. Elles espéraient que l'un d'eux soit célibataire.

De plus, elles nous insultèrent, Bella, Nessie et moi.

Elles ne nous connaissaient même pas. Il faut croire qu'être plus jolies que la moyenne était une bonne raison d'être jalouse. Seules deux des filles n'adhérèrent pas à leurs médisances, alors Nessie se dirigea vers elles et se présenta pour ensuite nous présenter, moi et Bella.

« Salut! Je suis Nessie Massen. Voici Bree et Bella Tanner. »

« Contente de vous rencontrer. Je suis Brigitte et voici Anna », nous dit la jeune fille blonde. Elle parlait avec un léger accent français.

L'autre fille, Anna, avait la peau plus foncée et ses yeux étaient presque noirs. Elles semblaient être très gentilles et lorsque nous sortîmes des vestiaires, nous parlâmes tous les cinq avec elles.

Nous allions jouer au volley-ball et le professeur nous demanda de faire des équipes de six ou sept personnes.

Évidemment, cinq vampires… eh bien l'un d'entre eux était à demi vampire, firent équipe et Bella demanda à Brigitte et Anna de se joindre à nous.

–xXx–

À la fin de la journée, nous retournâmes à la maison.

Durant tout le chemin, Edward se plaignit de ses horribles adolescents et de leurs vulgaires pensées.

Encore une fois, je fus contente de n'avoir qu'à écouter mes propres pensées.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Esmé et Carlisle nous demandèrent comment c'était passé la journée avant que chacun vaque à ses propres occupations.

Nessie devait sortir avec Jacob. Bella, Edward, Carlisle et Esmé partirent chasser et Diego et moi, nous nous retirâmes dans notre chambre.

C'était la première fois que nous partagions une chambre et la première raison était qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chambre de libre dans cette maison. Esmé nous avait tout de même demandé si ça nous convenait.

Je m'étendis sur le lit avec un livre tandis que Diego fit ses devoirs.

J'avais fait les miens durant les cours, alors je pouvais me perdre dans un autre monde avec mon livre.

Lorsque Diego eut terminé, il essaya de me chatouiller sur les côtes.

« Diego », soupirai-je. « Je suis un vampire, je ne suis pas chatouilleuse. »

« Je sais », me dit-il en souriant malicieusement. « C'est juste que je m'ennuie. Voudrais-tu, s'il te plaît, faire quelque chose avec moi? »

« D'accord », soupirai-je en fermant mon livre. « Que veux-tu faire? »

Au lien de répondre, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, alors cela me prit une seconde avant de réagir. Ce baiser était plus profond que tout ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps tandis que mes mains faisaient la même chose sur le sien.

Après quelques minutes, nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser pour reprendre inutilement notre souffle.

« Wow », murmurai-je.

« Je sais, mon amour. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es échevelée en ce moment. »

« Ha! C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas regarder, chéri. »

Comme d'habitude, il avait l'air de tout sauf distingué.

Ses cheveux allaient dans tout les sens par ma faute. Sa chemise était toute plissée et ses lèvres étaient gonflées.

Je suppose que je n'avais pas l'air beaucoup mieux.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le lycée? »

« C'était bien. Je n'ai jamais fait ma première, donc c'est une nouvelle expérience pour moi », lui répondis-je. « Mais ces jeunes filles devraient vraiment arrêter de te regarder comme ça. » Ma colère augmenta juste à y penser.

« J'aime lorsque tu es jalouse », sourit-il.

_J'aime_ venait-il de dire. Il ne m'avait jamais dit : « Je t'aime ». J'étais certaine de l'aimer, mais de là à lui dire… Je suppose que je voulais attendre et voir.

« Et toi, n'as-tu pas été jaloux lorsque les garçons ont essayé de me demander de sortir avec eux? », râlai-je.

« Ils ont été _près_ de se voir arraché la gorge », grommela-t-il les yeux assombris par la colère.

Je picorai rapidement ses lèvres voulant revoir cette magnifique couleur caramel dans ses yeux. Mais lorsqu'il me serra dans ses bras, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus. Par contre, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de colère

–xXx–

L'année dans cette ville passa rapidement, et avant de s'en rendre compte, il était temps d'aller au bal de promo pour Renesmée, Diego et moi.

Tous les Cullen étaient venu assister à notre graduation.

Eh bien, je pari qu'Alice n'était venue que pour nous acheter une robe à moi et Renesmée.

Elle nous traîna au centre commercial pour nous faire essayer plusieurs robes.

Après trois « non » catégorique d'Alice, je finis par trouver la bonne.

C'était une robe verte émeraude, accentuée de fine lignes or qui l'agrémentait joliment à mes yeux. Les manches étaient courtes sans toute fois toucher à mes épaules. Elle était évasée dans le bas et s'arrêtait juste au dessus de mes genoux

Je savais que je venais de trouver ma robe pour le bal de promo et lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle poussa des cris aigus.

Nessie acheta une robe qui allait jusqu'au sol et de couleur pourpre. Il ne nous restait que les chaussures et les accessoires à acheter.

Nessie avait demandé à Jacob de l'accompagner, et naturellement, il avait accepté. Mais Diego ne me l'avait pas encore demandé…

Alice m'avait déjà assuré qu'il allait le faire, mais il ne savait juste pas quand ni comment.

J'avais appris à ne jamais parier contre Alice, mais j'étais tout de même un peu anxieuse. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller avec moi. Peut-être que je l'ennuyais… Non, ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il était tellement gentil avec moi.

Mais alors, pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas encore demandé? Eh bien, j'allais devoir attendre, ou lui demander moi-même.

–xXx–

Une fois à la maison, je montai mettre ma robe, mes souliers et mes accessoires dans la garde-robe.

Cependant, Diego avait d'autres plans. Dès que j'entrai dans la chambre, il s'empara de mon sac pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Heureusement, Alice apparut pour attraper le sac.

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à voir la robe, Diego? », lui dit-elle sèchement en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi pas? »gémit-il en faisant la moue.

« Parce que c'est sensé être une surprise. D'ailleurs, tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner au bal! » Sur ce, Alice s'en alla en sautillant avec ma robe pour sans doute, la mettre dans un lieu sûr.

« Que voulait-elle dire? J'ai quelqu'un pour y aller. »

_Quoi?_ Il avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. Et dire j'étais supposé être sa petite-amie.

J'essayai de ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais blessée et lui demandai : « Vraiment? Qui est-ce? »

Ma voix était légèrement éteinte. J'étais certaine que Diego – qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque – l'avait remarqué. Génial, maintenant il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Eh bien toi, évidemment. »

Il semblait surpris. Mais il ne me l'avait même pas demandé! Par contre, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne veuille pas y aller avec une de ces hystériques du lycée.

« Tu ne me l'as même pas demandé. Donc à ce que je sache, tu aurais pu y aller avec n'importe qui! »

Fantastique. Maintenant, il savait qu'il m'avait fait du mal!

« Oh mon amour, je suis tellement désolé! J'ai complètement oublié. Je croyais que c'était évident… D'accord, alors voilà. Bree Tanner, veux-tu s'il te plaît m'accompagner au bal? »

Aaaahhh, qu'elle douceur!

« Bien sûr », dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

« Hum, je ne veux plus que cela se produise », s'exclama-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

–xXx–

Le jour du bal de promo était arrivé. Nous devions partir dans vingt minutes. Alice et Rosalie étaient occupées à nous coiffer moi et Nessie ainsi qu'à nous maquiller.

Finalement, Rosalie termina et je fus autorisé à me regarder dans le miroir.

« Wow… » Je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Mes cheveux tombaient en boucles, mais Rosalie avait pincé quelques mèches du devant vers l'arrière.

Alice m'avait maquillé et mes yeux ressortaient vraiment. Habituellement, je préférais ne pas porter de maquillage, mais après tout, c'était une occasion spéciale…

Nessie était magnifique et nous remerciâmes Alice et Rosalie avant de descendre l'une après l'autre les escaliers.

Esmé prit des photos de Nessie pour ensuite en prendre de moi.

Lorsque je descendis, je regardai Diego et je ne distinguais que les sons de l'appareil.

En premier lieu, son regard se rempli de surprise, pour ensuite se transformer en regard appréciateur, et enfin, avec ses yeux se remplirent d'adoration et… d'amour?

Il était à couper le souffle dans son traditionnel smoking noir et lorsque j'atteins la dernière marche, il me saisit la main pour me faire tourner sur moi-même.

« Tu es… incroyablement belle », murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

« Merci. Tu es très beau toi aussi » murmurai-je à mon tour.

Esmé prit quelque photos de nous quatre ensemble pour ensuite en prendre de chaque couple et aussi de chacun de nous, seul.

Finalement elle nous laissa partir dans deux voitures. Diego ouvrit la portière pour moi, même s'il savait que je détestais ça. Mais pour ce soir, je décidai de simplement laisser tomber.

« Merci », lui dis-je tandis qu'il m'aidait à prendre place dans la voiture. Il me sourit en retour.

Durant le bal, nous dansâmes quelques danses. À la quatrième, une valse, un garçon essaya de tasser Diego, prétendant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, ni d'avoir remarqué le fait que nous étions heureux de danser ensemble.

Nous devions prétende que nous étions fatigués, alors nous allâmes nous asseoir. Trois danses plus tard, je demandai à Diego s'il voulait danser avec Brigitte et ensuite Anna tandis que je danserai avec leurs compagnons respectifs.

Lorsqu'une chanson lente se mit à jouer, il me demanda de danser avec lui à nouveau.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es magnifique? » me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui, je crois que tu l'as fait. Mais merci », le taquinai-je.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Diego me demanda d'aller à l'extérieur avec lui.

« Bree, tu es ma petite-amie depuis un long moment maintenant et nous avons traversés beaucoup de choses ensemble… Je veux que tu aies ce bracelet. Tu peux le voir comme une sorte de… bague de fiançailles.

J'avais dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la dernière partie car sa voix était devenue à peine un murmure.

Une bague de fiançailles? Cela signifiait qu'il avait l'intention de m'épouser un jour!

« Merci. Tu viens de me rendre incroyablement heureuse.

Diego m'embrassa. Ses bras étaient autour de ma taille tandis que les miens encerclaient son cou.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire le tournant que ma vie avait pris. J'étais avec mon magnifique vampire de petit-ami, sous les étoiles, et en quelques sortes, il venait de me promettre de rester avec moi pour le reste de notre vie! Pour l'éternité!

Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver. J'étais avec Diego et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que cette mini fic vous a plus. Dans sa description, l'auteure à écrit : Two-shot for now! Ce qui veut dire deux chapitres pour l'instant. Elle l'a mise en complète, donc je vais faire la même chose. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait l'intention d'écrire un autre chapitre et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite car elle n'avait pas le temps. Peut-être dans quelques semaines. Je me suis mise en story alerts, alors si elle poste un nouveau chapitre, je vous le traduis.


End file.
